Virtual reality systems render content in a virtual world and allows a user to interact with the rendered content. Augmented reality systems are similar, however, rendered content is usually superimposed over a view of the real world around the user.
Content provided in a virtual or augmented reality system is often related to a user's workflow (i.e., tasks a user is engaged in). Furthermore, all content that is presented often is presented using the same rendering resolution.
It is within this context that the present embodiments arise.